


The Bo Peep Apology

by ddelusionall



Category: SHINee
Genre: Apologies, Band Fic, Crossdressing, M/M, Secret Relationship, bc sm makes them, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Kibum isn't happy about this whole girlfriend thing, and he apologizes to Jonghyun for getting mad at him when it isn't his fault.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 2





	The Bo Peep Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jonghyun trudged up the stairs of their apartment building. An ache spread through his knees. He should have taken the elevator, but tried his best to prolong the inevitable. He sighed as his feet slowed on the landing, barely moving down the hall toward their dorm room.

Kibum was mad.

Jonghyun was miserable when Kibum was mad. Kibum seemed to be mad all the time. Especially with this new “ooh, let’s say Jonghyun has a girlfriend” bullshit they had to do.

Jonghyun stopped at the door. A sign was taped to it. It said, “Go to the bedroom” in Kibum’s handwriting.

Jonghyun tore the paper down, and then unlocked the door. He didn’t really want to deal with Kibum again. He’d barely dodged that last cup Kibum had thrown at him earlier in the afternoon.

Everything was dark, except for the light of the hallway. There were paper arrows pointing the way.

Jonghyun smiled.

Only his footsteps echoed through the quiet apartment. He wondered where the others were.

The arrows stopped at Kibum’s room. The note on the door said, “Don’t be a coward. Open the door.”

Jonghyun’s heart hammered, suddenly nervous to what he’d walk into. Kibum never played games like this. He wasn’t tame in bed, but he’d never elaborately plan something.

“Key?” Jonghyun whispered as he opened the door. A single lamp lit the room. There was a sign on the desk chair that had one English word on it: “SIT”.

Jonghyun swallowed and sat down. He said Kibum’s name again.

A light glared in the darkness and Jonghyun winced as his eyes tried to get used to it. And then his mouth dropped open, eyes wide.

Kibum stood at the door of the closet, framed by the light. There was no music in the room, but his hips jerked to the side in a silent beat.

Jonghyun tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly very dry. This was so not Kibum’s usual apology.

He wore a purple, leopard print bustier, with black lace framing the top. His shoulders were bare, but a matching purple collar wound around his neck. The hem of the shirt didn’t meet the top of the black skirt barely covering his hips. And thighs, oh god, the creamy white skin of his thighs teased Jonghyun’s eyes.

He licked his lips, taking in the sheer black stockings and the black high heels.

“Don’t lose your temper,” a heavily automated voice said.

Jonghyun snapped his gaze back up to Kibum’s face. Oh dear god, he was wearing kitten ears.

Kibum smiled at him and winked just before the song started.

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep  
Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah!_

Kibum did the hand movements of the dance, lace covered fingers curled into a fist, face in an adorable pout. With each beat, he moved a step closer.

And each step Jonghyun’s cock hardened in his pants until he had to shift in the seat, slouch, spread his legs for some release.

Kibum jumped, turning right with the beat, and bounced on his feet. The skirt flared up with every pump of his hips, exposing his ass to Jonghyun’s eyes. Jiggling, twisting, and then Kibum turned again. Hips jerking, skirt flying. Kibum was hard, erection on display. A ring of purple wrapped around the base.

Jonghyun thought only briefly of how long Kibum had been waiting for him, how long did it take for his cock to be so hard, throbbing so much, glistening with precome, unable to be relieved.

“Fuck, Ki,” he said, and then the song started.

_From the very morning I keep complaining  
Asking if you’re with someone else, distrustful me.  
Now you tell me you’re tired of me  
Please don’t get angry_

Jonghyun knew that Kibum knew this entire dance, the entire performance, but he didn’t follow the choreography. He danced. He seduced, mouth open, tongue out, running sensually along his lips. He turned, bending over, showing off his body, his long long long long legs. Jonghyun needed to touch them.

“Key,” he whispered reaching out.

But Kibum smirked and danced away from his hands. He dropped to his knees, legs spread, arms and hands rubbing all over his body.

_You who used to be so kind  
Because of me, Because of me, Because of me, you changed  
You who used to love me so much  
Change one’s mind!  
Change one’s mind! You!_

_Follow me Follow me follow me Follow me  
Follow me Follow me follow me Follow me  
I like you so much~  
I’m so sorry, now because of me  
Don’t get mad, smile, calm down now_

The only time he followed the choreography was the Bo Peep parts, his ass shaking while he faced away from Jonghyun.

Jonghyun managed to keep control of himself until about half way through the song. With a whimper, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. He grabbed his cock and stroked while Kibum danced and turned him on. Kibum’s eyes dropped to his lap, and he smiled, eyes hungry.

He bent over, hands on his knees. He was so close that Jonghyun could feel his hot breath on his cock. His hips swayed to the beat, skirt flowing around him. He sang the next lines, voice high like a girls.

_I like you so much~_  
I’m so sorry, now because of me  
Don’t get mad, smile, calm down now 

During the last chorus, Kibum spun around. He pouted and curled his hands again, bouncing to the beat. When he suddenly turned, instead of standing straight, he bent his knees, bumping his ass on Jonghyun’s cock to the beat of the music.

Jonghyun moaned, grabbed his hip to keep him there, and just as the song ended, he orgasmed with a shout and covered Kibum’s ass and thighs with come. Jonghyun’s eyes shut, chest heaving as a different song started. He didn’t pay attention to the lyrics, just to the feel of Kibum trembling in front of him.

He opened his eyes and moaned. Come dripped down Kibum’s legs and onto the stockings.

“Fuck, Key,” Jonghyun said.

Kibum turned around with a smile. He sat on Jonghyun’s lap, arms around his shoulders. Jonghyun put his arms around Kibum’s waist. His fingers found the soft skin of his back and then slid up, under the tight bustier.

“Forgive me for being an ass?” Kibum whispered, lips grazing Jonghyun’s ear.

Jonghyun shivered and nodded. “It’s …” He had to clear his throat. “It’s not your fault. I understand why you’re always so upset.”

Kibum ran his tongue down Jonghyun’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Jonghyun shivered again, arms tightening, cock twitching against Kibum’s bare ass. He held Kibum firmly with one hand, and with the other, slipped his fingers through the come on his skin. His fingers curled around the curve and pressed against Kibum’s entrance.

It was already slick with lube. Jonghyun’s finger slipped in easily.

Kibum sighed, rolling his hips down. His mouth moved down too, sucking and chewing on Jonghyun’s neck. His body spasmed as Jonghyun added another finger. He rocked his hips and moaned.

Jonghyun kissed Kibum’s shoulder, tongue trailing along his collarbone. He licked around the collar on Kibum’s neck. He tilted his head back with a whimper, and Jonghyun opened his mouth under Kibum’s chin, licking up the sweat and leaving bite marks up to his mouth. Their mouths met in a wet kiss, saliva dripping and smacking sounds while Kibum tried to fuck himself faster on Jonghyun’s fingers.

“Jjong, please, that’s … fuck me. Please.”

Jonghyun pressed a small kiss to his lips as he removed his fingers. “Somehow I think I should be begging you.”

Kibum tightened his legs around the chair, lifting his body. Jonghyun kept one hand gripping his ass. He used the other to lift his cock, position himself. Kibum sank down with a moan. Jonghyun echoed it as Kibum’s entrance clenched around his cock. The position meant Jonghyun couldn’t move much, but Kibum went back to rocking his hips, just a tiny bit, keeping Jonghyun in his body. His hands gripped Jonghyun’s shoulders tightly as he gasped, eyes shut tight.

Jonghyun stole his lips again in another kiss. Another orgasm was quickly weaving through him. He wanted to pound into Kibum. The slow, shallow movements were agonizing. With a growl, Jonghyun grabbed Kibum’s hips, fingers digging into the flesh. He stood up, Kibum’s long legs wrapping around his waist tightly. He took the two steps to the bed, and when Kibum squirmed, he lost his grip. Kibum whimpered as Jonghyun slipped from his body, and he landed on his back. Jonghyun kicked his jeans off.

Jonghyun ran his hands up his stocking covered legs.

Kibum squirmed, eyes wide and begging. “Fuck me, Jjong. I want …”

Jonghyun took the heels off, not wanting those digging into his back. He kneeled between Kibum’s legs, and they immediately wrapped around him. He held his cock against Kibum’s entrance again and pushed. Kibum’s hands tangled in Jonghyun’s t-shirt, tugging, and fabric ripped. Jonghyun thrust into him, mouth again at the purple collar around his neck.

Kibum shouted his name, body shaking as a dry orgasm ripped through him.

Jonghyun grinned and pushed back up to his knees. He stopped moving, Kibum’s ass on his thighs. He ran his hands under the bustier, tweaking Kibum’s nipples.

“Oh, god, Jjong,” Kibum said with a moan.

Jonghyun smiled and reached for Kibum’s sensitive cock. He stroked him only twice, eyes shutting as Kibum’s body clenched around his cock. He squirmed and whimpered, gasping as Jonghyun removed the cock ring.

Jonghyun gripped Kibum’s thighs and started fucking him again, a slow in and out, teasing him more than it teased Kibum. Hand shaking, Kibum stroked his cock. He didn’t need Jonghyun to tell him he was close. They knew each other so well.

“God, you’re sexy in a skirt, babe,” Jonghyun whispered, fingers tugging on the stockings. “Sexy in stockings, sexy in kitten ears. Need to get you a plug with a tail to go with those.”

“Who says I don’t have one?” Kibum replied with a smirk.

Jonghyun moaned and fell over him, lips meeting harshly again. They readjusted and Jonghyun fucked him, pounded into his body with very little control. Kibum’s body clenched around him, their voices filled the room with moans and pants.

Kibum broke away from the kiss, head slamming to the bed, pushing into it, eyes shut, hand stalling on his cock as he came. He yanked on Jonghyun’s t-shirt again, really ripping it as he covered the skirt in come.

Jonghyun wanted to watch, but the sudden tightening of Kibum’s body was too much. He sped up, thrusting into him, each beat of his orgasm pulling Jonghyun closer. His back curled up, head lowered. He sucked hard at the skin of his chest at the top of the bustier. Body jerking and shivering, he pumped Kibum full of his release.

They settled, bodies relaxing, lips meeting again.

“Break up with her,” Kibum demanded as Jonghyun kissed down his neck and to his chest.

“You know I can’t.”

“But you would.”

Jonghyun looked down at Kibum, incredulous. “If I could, I would throw you down on stage one day and kiss you until everyone knew you were mine.”

Kibum smiled. “Good to hear.”

“But from now on, during shows, you cannot dance to Bo Peep. I’m going to be hard thinking of this if you do.”

“All the more ways to torture you.”

Jonghyun shivered and leaned down to kiss his Kibum again. One day they wouldn’t have to hide this from the world. One day.


End file.
